


A Road-side Rest-stop in Space and Time

by PurellGoddess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ADVENTURE!!!, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, fluffy fluff, happy happy fun times, later on, story time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurellGoddess/pseuds/PurellGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his motley crew travel through space and time to visit their mysterious advice seeker, and might just get themselves killed and/or into some relationships in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road-side Rest-stop in Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the story, so hold on for the good stuff! This section is probably less 'explicit' than others, it's more of a 'happy, mushy, gooey Teen and up,' so, yeah. Enjoy!

At first, he didn't understand. Then when the realization if what was happening crawled into his mind, he tried to push it back out, wanting what his eyes clearly stated as truth to disappear back into the unknown, and for him to once again not understand. Unfortunately, the situation was very clear to him; one of them would not survive this. He looked at his companions, then to the door looming above then, then back to his friends, awaiting his diagnosis of their impending doom. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."

\---  
Of course, as time is fickle, indecisive and entirely difficult to understand, the marauders were not always in the little predicament the would find themselves in at a later time. 

The journey-- and our story-- begins with a yelling unclothed gentleman. Of course before this time, the main character of this tale had been born, named, grew up, forgot his name, died nine times, saved a few worlds, destroyed a few. eliminated all of his race and remembered his name again. This all had happened before the timeline of our story, but a little backstory never hurt anyone, except for the people in question. The Doctor, as he had been known as and still continues to be, was wandering around space and time looking for something interesting. It is little known that, while the TARDIS-- as his ship had been known as and continues to be-- can travel throughout all of space and time, the life of a space and time traveler gets quite dull at times. With infinite possibilities, it's hard to believe that one could get bored, but it happens, and the Doctor found himself in that exact predicament. That is, until the screaming naked man appeared on top of the console, causing quite a bit of confusion. 

"Yes, you sorry lot, FEAR ME!" Captain Jack Harkness shouted to the mob no longer in front of him. Realizing that he was no longer distracting thousands of Dertianians with his manly jewels, Jack glanced at his current surroundings, noticed the Doctor staring at him, quite puzzled, and jumped down from the board, not ungracefully. 

"Hello, Doctor!" He sang cheerfully, going over to the stationary man, hugging him despite the fact that he was, indeed, baring everything. 

"Hello, Jack," he said, keeping his eyes trained on the other man's face. 

"Oh, honey you're looking at all the wrong places." Jack snickered playfully, sliding away to bound down the stairs towards the wardrobe. 

"Wait," the Doctor scrambled down after him. "How did you get here?" 

"I don't know," Jack replied, reaching the large closet and beginning to sift through late 20th century outfits. "I was in the middle of a mission when poof! I wind up here. What do you think about this?" He held up a spandex leopard that somehow managed to make the Doctor's insides momentarily flip with disgust. 

"Oh, anything but that," he groaned and turned away. "If you were on a mission then why we're you, you know... naked?"

"That's classified," Jack panned, moving on to mid-17th century clothing. What witty remark the Doctor was about to utter was quickly stopped when there was a loud crashing and a shout from the upper deck. Jack looked up, about to sprint to the rescue, but was stopped by the Doctor and told to put some clothes on. 

\---

The crashing turned out to be none other than a distraught, disoriented and disturbed Martha Jones, who had apparently been taking a nice nap when she had been yanked from her place in space and time and thrown into the Doctor's. 

"Hello, Doctor," she said, fatigued. "I leave you for a moment and you just pull me back to you." 

He stared at her. "Martha! I haven't seen you in ages!" He gave a whooping laugh and went in for a big bear hug. 

Martha have him one of those looks, but hugged him back. "Saw you not five minutes ago. Couldn't have been that long." 

He stepped back to look at her. "It's been 70 years." He smiled manically and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, it's good to see you."

Martha pulled back to look at him quizzically, then decided not to argue and ruin the moment. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by Jack hopping up the stairs, seeing Martha and joining the happy reunion. 

"Hello, Martha!" he grinned broadly. "Look, it's the big happy family together again!"

"As much as I love being back with you, there's something fundamentally wrong with this situation. Mainly the fact that you are, indeed, here." Both Martha and Jack stared at the Doctor, absorbing his energetic monologue. 

"Well," said Jack, "someone's a Debbie-downer."

\---  
The first thing that had to be done was find what had brought them together. While the Doctor whirred away on the console with his sonic screwdriver, the others were left to mingle and catch up. Unsurprisingly, not much had happened, as they were on different timelines that had little to no importance to the other. Although they genuinely enjoyed each other's company, they were forced to make small talk until the Doctor jumped up with a hoot and started explaining their situation. Apparently there were traces of Strentyline fabric thread, which is known throughout the universe as the most revered form of self-projection and/or remote teleportation. Now, the interesting thing was the thread was implanted in the software of the TARDIS, meaning that it must have either absorbed it or received a message containing the fabric. There were no records of any message being received in the past week, but then again, time in the TARDIS is even harder to measure than time in what is known as reality. 

To be transported, one must be in contact with the fabric, both were one is and where one wants or is forced to be. Martha remembered laying on an unassuming yet uncomfortable plaid blanket, which explained why she was sent to the Doctor, but Jack was... unclothed. He must have either been bugged with it or possibly even ingested something laced with the distinctly metallic tasting thread.

Only one questioned remained; why?

"Maybe someone wants to get us together to help them?" Martha suggested optimistically.

"Or to kill us," Jack suggested not-so-optimistically. 

"No," the Doctor said quietly. "If they wanted help they would've set the fabric where they needed us, and if they wanted us dead they would've killed us by now. They want us to fix something... and can't get us all the way there themselves. They planted the thread here because it's the most powerful ship in the universe, of course."

"And judging by the amount of money Strentyline fabric costs, they are willing to pay a lot for your help," Jack supplied. "You must be in high demand."

"Yes... YES!" The Doctor bounced up and down. "YES! Oh, yes, I've got it! Oh, this is BRILLIANT!" He grabbed Jack and kissed him hard on the mouth. He then reached over and kissed Martha as well. Turning back to the console, muttering and clearly working too much to think of the two blushing people he just bestowed the gift of his saliva to. 

"I know exactly who our customer is," the Doctor continued. "And I know exactly where to go." Playing with the many buttons, levers, pulleys and springs mounted on the console, he set the time and place for their next destination and "punched it" with a satisfied expression, which Jack couldn't say didn't make his insides flip a little. 

"Here we are," the Doctor announced. "Planet Jlorto, year 392 on the Futyr calendar." Brimming with excitement, he looked at his companions, still a little dazed from the passionate speech and kiss.

"Well, then," he rocked forward on his toes. "Allons-y!" He walked forward to be by Jack's side. "Oh, and by the way, Jack," the Doctor whispered in the man's ear. "I may not look at the right places, but I certainly felt them." He then promptly smacked the captain's ass, and walked forward with a new spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave very critical comments; I am in the process of writing the next chapters and am very open to ideas and fan-service.


End file.
